parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Sea Turtle
The green sea turtle (Chelonia mydas) is one of the largest and most widespread of all the marine turtles. The oval carapace varies from olive to brown, grey and black with bold streaks and blotches, but the common name, green turtle, is derived from the green colour of the fat and connective tissues of this species. Twosubspecies are traditionally recognised; the Pacific green sea turtle (Chelonia mydas agassizii) tends to be smaller than its Atlantic cousin (C. m. mydas) with a narrower carapace that may sometimes be completely black, providing the other common name of 'black turtle' to certain populations. The plastron, or undershell, of the green turtle remains a pale yellow or orange throughout life. Males are generally smaller than females, and the green sea turtle differs in appearance from other marine turtles by the possession of a single pair of scales in front of the eyes and a serrated bottom jaw. The tiny black hatchlings are only around 5 centimetres long. Some green sea turtle populations in Brazil migrate 2,250 km to get to breeding grounds on Ascension Island. Green sea turtle hatchlings have a special ‘egg tooth’ which they use to break out of the egg. Green sea turtles take between 26 and 40 years to become reproductively mature, the longest of any sea turtle. Roles * It played Gramps in The Rescuers (NatureRules1 Version) * They played The Turtle in King of Sea Creatures * They played Crush, Squirt, and other Turtles in Finding Nemo Remake Gallery Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5475.jpg|Lilo & Stitch (2002) Green_Sea_Turtle_(Blue_Fang).jpg moana-disneyscreencaps.com-635.jpg|Moana (2016) finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-7151.jpg|Finding Nemo (2003) Seaturtle (Animal Jam).png Chauncey_the_Turtle.png Crash_Bandicoot_The_Wrath_of_Cortex_Turtle.png S6E15.154_Baby_Sea_Turtles_Stopping.png IMG 4960.JPG CPatP Sea Turtle.png IMG 9494.JPG IMG turtle.jpeg IMG 1621.PNG IMG 6442.PNG Turtle.png Snakes Turtles Frogs Toads Penguins Bluebirds Kingfishers and Fish Make Gadosol.png My Elephant Pal.gif 6282F609-221C-4A1D-864E-9F16051881AA.png Batw 005 seaturtle.png T3.png Star_meets_Green_Sea_Turtle.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Rudy the Sea Turtle.jpeg Stanley ocean animals01.png Noah's Ark Sea Turtles.jpg 156573.jpg Noah's Ark Turtles Tortoises Whales Dolphins Giraffes Elephants Rhinos.jpg Asia-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) South-america-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg North-america-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg Lions Zebras Elephants Snakes Pythons Rattlesnakes Crocodiles Alligators Turtles Tortoises Chameleons Bullfrogs Insects Bugs Scorpions Crabs.png Sea_turtle_in_seabert_the_adventure_continues.jpg Turtle-jumpstart-preschool.jpg Screenshot_20190203-212255.png Picture4.png 7-turtles.jpg P9900478.jpg 20170128_200630.jpg P9950089.JPG P3171034.JPG P9830705.JPG P9830903.JPG DSC_3665.jpg DSC_4462.jpg DSC_3047.jpg P9750259.JPG DSC_0236dgsf.jpg P8070948.JPG P9950833.JPG 20160212232559-01.jpeg DSC_6378.JPG DSC04794.JPG P9780430.jpg PC240423.JPG P9890206.JPG Tanktup.png Jumpstart firstgrade paint set under the sea.png Sammy green sea.jpg sammy green.jpg finding nemo green sea.jpg Crush.gif DSC_0218.JPG Toledo Zoo Sea Turtle.png Brookfield Zoo Sea Turtle.png Omaha Zoo Sea Turtle.png Sea turtle in hugo lek och lar 7 hugo och djuren i havet.png Stanley turtle02.png Gears Gears Gears Under The Sea Set 0 large.jpg Stanley Griff Meet's Green Sea Turtle.png Little Polar Bear 2 Sea Turtles.png LittleMermaid Turtle.jpeg Sea Turtle TLG.png|Lion Guard Houston Zoo Sea Turtle.png nationalgeographic coloringbook seaturtle.gif IMG 9498.jpg Books DSC 4910.JPG IMG 0027.jpg IMG 0067.jpg B7873FEB-E6E3-4F36-A9B8-D3D6B3B94182.jpeg DFDECA8F-3241-4457-A18A-8795CF853D22.jpeg 54B6F0AC-86AC-4951-A060-7832A2BDE445.jpeg 5EBF0CB1-A400-4A9B-B774-8C73839AA701.jpeg 2A2F6136-5B4B-49DB-A354-4718C6DF5274.jpeg 55584F59-11EA-4730-A1E1-346D72DFC1ED.jpeg D74A053D-450F-425F-AC9D-9BF7B9939D92.jpeg B1BC2466-1338-4240-8D1F-8F4C101F0899.jpeg DC08984B-5E85-65C6-0250-8BBD699AE973.jpeg E253268E-48B1-4A71-983C-28D339F66252.jpeg 5380EE69-0447-40C6-A62B-497F9A3C7FE0.jpeg BF3E8EA4-2FA7-4704-A9D2-748B0E47E552.jpeg A54250B6-B7DA-4E97-8501-632E8E914DB0.jpeg BBE35BF7-C065-4E33-A9FB-6081F616EF84.jpeg 20CC515F-E1D6-44F0-88F4-7ED870D39D83.jpeg 09062372-EC2E-4984-A7AB-15592DB307C2.jpeg 3D3B432A-012D-4D7B-A242-720F15F0E1F8.jpeg DB5A86D7-7541-5234-CD95-A310FDC0E15D.jpeg 702AB5B2-04F9-5549-0B2B-ACEA0A8DE547.jpeg 805539FB-83E8-5DBC-0A35-D10509E73CF4.jpeg See Also * Leatherback Sea Turtle * Loggerhead Sea Turtle * Kemp’s Ridley Sea Turtle * Hawksbill Sea Turtle * Olive Ridley Sea Turtle * Flatback Sea Turtle Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Turtles Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Finding Dory Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Lilo & Stitch Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Moana Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Regular Show Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Namu My Best Friend Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Marine Reptiles Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Green Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:The Little Blue Whale Animals Category:Shark Tale Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Zig and Sharko Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Steven Universe Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Panda Bear, Panda Bear, What Do You See Animals Category:How to Clean a Hippopotamus Animals Category:Megaquarium Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Marine Mania Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Ocean (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:James Balog's Animals A to Z Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Endangered Animals Category:Okinawa churaumi aquarium animals Category:Reef hq aquarium animals Category:Ocean park hong kong animals Category:Singapore underwater world animals Category:Siam ocean world animals Category:Coex aquarium animals Category:Hong kong wetland park animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Pixar Animation Studios Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:Banjo Kazooie Animals Category:Down, Down, Down (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Undersea Creatures Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Snakes and Other Reptiles Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:100 Facts: Oceans Animals Category:100 Facts: Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:The Good Dinosaur Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:WALL-E Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Hugo and the Animals of the Ocean Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:My First Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Reef Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Turtle Tales Animals Category:Sea Level Animals